Bleeding Stars
by BrokenFanatic
Summary: Captain Mustang, of the military ship Inferno, finds two severely wounded brothers out in the middle of nowhere. After helping them, they opt to join his crew. Yet as they deal with ordinary military matters, the brothers secretly search for the infamous Philosophers Star so they can restore their lives. SPACE/FUTURISTIC AU
1. Unexpected

**Hey there. So this is my first attempt at an au, I was looking for a Fma one that was futuristic but when I didn't find one I got straight to work on this little beauty. Let me know what you think, I'm personally pretty proud. Please note this will not retell the Fma story futuristically. There will be alterations in romance, allegiances, goals etc. just to keep it fresh, unpredictable and enjoyable**

 **Warnings- This isn't rated M for anything outright sexual, it may be implied though. This fic also contains harsh language, violence and themes.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Roy stared distractedly into his now empty cup, his leather boot clad feet resting carelessly on the controls covering the large surface before him. With a shallow sigh, he kicked his heel into the panel, causing a little microphone to raise from the board.

"Hawkeye to the bridge." He half murmured into it, a calloused hand running down his smooth, pale cheek as he dropped the grey cup by his feet carelessly.

Not a moment later, the shining, silver door behind him popped open with a smooth scrape.

"Captain." The women whom entered stood beside him, saluting. Her blue uniform sitting crisply on her shoulders as opposed to his undone jacket and wrinkled pants.

He gave her a half smirk. "Guide us to the second system, could you?"

With a dutiful nod, she took the surprisingly comfortable, steel co-pilot chair before pressing a small green button that rose the shutters covering the near 360 degree view of outer space. She took a moment to gawk at the view she could never tire from, the soft, almost silver, stars flaring starkly against the deep black void of space. After a moment she pulled the microphone her way before barking a warning into it.

"Prepare yourselves, the Inferno is about to begin travel."

Satisfied as the speakers on the controls buzzed to life with confirmation, Hawkeye pulled a cold metal lever down, triggering the ignition as the whole ship hummed to life.

Thankful for her help, Roy buttoned up his coat before pulling a keyboard from the many panels covering the control desk. He began furiously typing.

"What's the occasion, Sir?" She jested lightly, pushing the microphone down and pointing to his less-tragic looking uniform.

He rewarded her with a half chuckle as he pulled a screen down from the roof above him. "Have to report to High Captain Bradley." He did his best not to spit the name.

"He's been keeping sharp eyes on you, Captain." She blindly gestured to his raven black hair, eyes still locked before her as she steered the large vessel through the darkness.

"Hm." He smoothed it out with his fingers before he shook his head bitterly, trying to gain a connection as he pressed various buttons on the controls. "So it seems. Damn it, the connection is faulty."

"You must have steered us into an asteroid again, the communication tower was probably hit."

"Very funny." He regarded her with a dark look before pulling the microphone back again. "Falman, check the communications tower."

The speaker crackled to life as a 'yes, captain' came through.

"Entering the eighth system, sir." Hawkeye commended, distracted as she pushed and pulled things on the panel. Eyes carefully scanning the terrain before her.

"Falman here." The speakers crackled again. "No internal damage, yet it seems we've had some external problems up here."

Roy shook his head in irritation. "Can we repair it on the go?"

"No sir, Fuery and I can probably fix it if we dock. Less than an hour, easy." He replied.

Hawkeye tugged her her blonde hair absentmindedly. "Drachma is close, sir. We still hold a, given shaky, treaty with them."

"Very well." He growled before talking into the speaker. "Docking in Drachma, all crew prepare to repair the communications tower as soon as we arrive."

As they drew closer to the cold looking planet, the white daunting when placed upon the black of space, a speaker buzzed as a voice carrying a heavy accent spoke.

"You're entering Drachma airspace, turn away or state your name and purpose. We do not hesitate to fire." He spoke stoically.

Roy met the challenge with his own authoritative, monotone voice. "Captain Roy Mustang of the Amerstrian military. We require at least an hour dock to repair our ship, nothing more."

A moment later the man spoke again, voiced laced with distain. "Very well, we will not offer our docks yet you are permitted to land in the Redlands."

Cringing in hatred for the Redlands, Roy responded kindly. "Thank you Sir."

"Redlands." Hawkeye bitterly murmured at the thought of the icy, near deadly tundra know as the Redlands, named for the amount of blood from travellers that had been spilled over the years in the dangerous area.

Soon enough Riza had expertly landed the craft in the snowy, icy wasteland.

"Bay doors opening now." She spoke into the microphone as she flicked a switch. "Repair the tower."

Content, Riza rose from her place before walking over to the door. "I'm getting my coat and scouting the perimeter, sir."

"Very well." He gave a nod before standing himself, leaning back to pop the kinks from his twisted back.

Once Riza had found her coat, she proceeded into the nearly blinding storm. A headset firmly strapped to her head where the crew barked annoyed orders at each other.

"Fuery, it goes there!"

"What no!"

"He's right, Vato. It's actually-"

"No, look see! It doesn't fit."

"Idiots, bottom left!"

"Who asked you!"

"Yeah, shut it Havoc."

"Don't tell me to shut it you dumbass!"

Sick of the ramblings, Riza yelled furiously into the headset. "Stop acting like children!"

"Yes, Captain." They chorused.

She smirked at her nickname. Although Roy was the rightful captain, he insisted they call Riza captain too as she would always hold command behind him and he could trust her to do so in any situation.

Suddenly something red caught her eye. Tilting her head she saw it again. On the ground she noted a puddle of what looked like blood, stark against the pure snow.

Curiously, she proceeded to the red only to find a body beside it.

A young man-basically a kid-with long, golden hair sat unconscious. His black top barely rising and falling with his short breaths.

Then she caught sight of another body, one with smooth, but ridged looking grey skin. Almost like a suit of armour.

Both lay in the snow, barely alive.

Riza's next order was unexpected.

"Havoc, Breda. Get here, now."

 _"Ed!" She whispered. "I love you."_

 _He looked up to the women with flowing brown hair hopefully. "Love you too, Mama.."_

 _"Yes.." Suddenly she screamed shrilly, falling to the ground in a heap of charred flesh._

 _She smelt of blood, mucus and burning rubber._


	2. Sanctuary

**I've been so excited about this story, I felt like uploading early but I'm going to try to stick to an upload weekly. It may vary for many reasons. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Riza looked down upon the pair sympathetically as they were laid down in the medbay. Soft, pained groans escaping the blonde as he was moved.

Roy stood in the doorway as he watched the boys get moved, a disapproving scowl on his young face as he rapped his nails on the metal wall. "So?"

"So." Riza raised a brow, carelessly stripping the blondes shirt off as she searched for the still bleeding wound. Finally she sighted it on his chest. It was a red gash across his middle. The blood beading and falling at alarming rates down his sides. She winced before taking off the rest of his top. Only to be stopped by the daunting sight of a mechanical right arm.

"Havoc find the disinfectant and bandages." She ordered one of the men behind her. The tall man gave a nod as he avidly searched the high metal shelves for the products in question.

Meanwhile Riza worked the clear the wound, deducing that the other mystery man was obviously less injured as she couldn't see him in distress or see any damage on his strange flesh at all.

"Here, Captain." Havoc placed the disinfectant in her waiting hand.

She cringed, knowing it would sting. "Sorry, Kid."

Roy watched as she pulled the cap from the bottle and began rubbing it over the wound with a small white cloth. He fought back a cringe as the boy began to wimper and groan in his unconscious state. Once she was satisfied, Riza then pulled the bandage Havoc was holding from him, before she wrapped it around the boys chest tightly. Careful not to entangle it in his artificial limb.

Nodding in approval, she then quickly scanned the other boy glad to see he wasn't hurt, not even cold it seemed.

Shaking her head, she pulled a large, white duvet from under the metal examination table. Almost motherly, she wrapped it around the pair before looking back to Breda.

"Is the tower fixed?"

"Yes, Captain." He responded. "Shall I go retrieve the others?"

"Yes." Roy answered for her as she tended to the boys. "Prepare for immediate departure."

"Sir!" Breda and Havoc saluted before the pair marched off.

"Riza." Roy turned to her warningly as they were left alone. "What the hell possessed you to pick up these two?"

"They're young boys, Sir, left in the Redlands. This one looks like an Amestris citizen too, so I'd assume it would be best to help them." She responded confidently.

* * *

He sighed, looking to the strange pair sadly. "Very well, Hawkeye. Take us to the second system."

"Sir." She saluted, giving him a small smirk before marching off to the bridge.

He followed slowly, fixing his uniform as he went.

Riza sat back in her chair before yelling her takeoff warnings, and requesting Havoc guard the Medbay, into the microphone. Roy fell unceremoniously beside her as the ship shuttered into flight.

"Calling Bradley." Roy told Riza as he pulled the screen down again.

She nodded, before giving him a skeptical side glance. "Sir, I think it's best he doesn't know about the boys."

He gave a solemn nod, earning a small chuckle from her as she focused on flying again.

"Captain Mustang." The kind, albeit condescending, voice of High Captain Bradley came through the monitor as his old, war ragged yet still grinning face appeared. His eyepatch obscuring half his face. "You're later than usual."

"Sorry, High Captain." He murmured, bowing slightly to the screen. "We had some technical difficulties and had to repair them immediately."

"No trouble, Mustang. Anything to report of the seventh system?" He asked, raising his brows.

"Nothing new, Sir. We doubt that's where Creta are planning their next camp." He offered honestly.

"Interesting, I'll have to get some men out to check the eight and ninth then." He mused, clearly checking something off the screen.

"Ninth? As in Ishbal?" Roy's eyes widened slightly, the memories of all those years ago crawling up his spine. "I doubt they'll go near there after what happened."

"All the more reason to go." He laughed, shaking his head. "Ah yes, thank you for checking in, Roy. If I may ask, could you check our trading station between the fourth and fifth systems before you return? We haven't been able to reach them in over two hours."

"Yes sir." Roy gave a nod of understanding, saluting halfheartedly.

"Very good. See you in a few days, Captain Mustang."

As soon as the screen blacked out, Roy groaned and slammed it up into its compartment. "Fucking hell, I thought he wouldn't shut up."

Riza shook her head in amusement at his vulgarity.

And so that is how it continued for over six hours.

In merry silence as the crew worked, Roy napped and Riza piloted the Inferno.

That was until a very urgent Havoc, yelled into the intercom. Making Riza jump.

"Captain! Captain! One of the boys are awake!"

Riza gave a gasp, before shaking the captain.

He murmured something incoherent before onyx eyes snapped open in concern. "Riza, what? You okay?"

She gave a nod as he calmed down slightly. "Yes, can you fly for a moment, captain?"

Curiously he nodded leaning forward to switch the controls.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll explain soon." She ran out hurriedly, not before hearing him speaking into the intercom. 'Fuery to the bridge' and almost running into Breda who held a pile of cords under his arm.

Finally she came to the closed steel door leading to the medical bay where Havoc stood rigidly. "Dismissed, Havoc."

His face washed with relief before he grinned. "Thank you, captain. Let me know if you need me."

She nodded as he proceeded down the hall, whistling a random tune.

Typing in the key lock, Riza let the door Pop open as a pair of frightened eyes met her. The strange armoured man sat up in fear.

"Hello." She calmed stepped in, feeling for the cool of her guns under her shirt.

"H-hi." He shook his head before looking more confident. "Hi."

"Don't be scared." She cooed slightly, steeping forward more. "My name is Riza Hawkeye."

He gave her a curious glance, tilting his head. "Hi.. I'm Alphonse E-Elric."

"Nice to meet you, Alphonse." She gave him a small smirk. "You're safe, so please don't be frightened. This is the ship Inferno of the Amertries Military. Can you tell me how you ended up in the Drachman Redlands?"

He looked down guiltily. "Well, I don't know if my brother would want me saying anything."

"You two are related?" She raised a brow in confusion.

"Yes." He chuckled bitterly, looking two the still unconscious boy. "It's a long story."

"You're not hurt are you?" She scanned his body again. He shook his head.

She sighed, holding out a hand for him to take. He did as she pulled him over. "Come on, back to the bridge. You'll be more comfortable there."

"What about brother?" He gasped, looking fearful again.

"It's okay." She cooed, sighing. "He'll be okay."

He reluctantly nodded, following her closely as she weaved through the fairly large ship. Finally she guided him into the bridge where he sat politely. Looking at Roy and Kain with worry.

"Alphonse." Riza sat beside him, crossing her legs as she sent warning glances to Roy who looked skeptical. "Please tell me what happened."

He sighed, slightly relenting. "I can't say much, but let's just say our mother died, so we went out to find her..killer..and ended up stranded in Drachma."

"Oh, Alphonse." She sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. "Sorry to hear. Your abnormal body?"

"The murderers they-"

"Al!"

Riza's head snapped around to see the other brother in the doorway, his striking golden eyes bright with fury and fear.

 _The young girl with hair embodying the sun and eyes like the ocean grinned at him as she ran down the hill. "Catch me, Ed!"_

 _He laughed until she suddenly lost balance, falling back on her bottom. She cried desperately._

 _He ran her way before taking her hands desperately wiping her face of the slick marks. "Don't cry! I don't like when you cry!"_


	3. Memories

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist** _._

 _She laughed at him, tackling him into the dirt. He giggled too, rolling so he was crushing her. "I win!"_

 _The girl pouted, being grinning devilishly as she pushed him off her sideways and popping back to her feet._

 _"Oh, you're both so muddy." They heard behind them._

 _The little boy looked to see his mother smiling warmly at him. "Mama!"_

 _"Hey my little man. Where's your brother?" She picked him up with little difficulty._

 _He looked down gulity. "We were playing and he got mad cause me and Win beat him."_

 _"Oh, Ed." she kissed his cheek. "Come on let's go get him. Winry you want to come?"_

 _She thought for a moment, before staring down at her muddy attire. She grinned sheepishly. "I'll go home, Granny'll probably need my help with the automail.."_

 _"Hm yes you're right." Trisha gave her head a little pet. "Be careful and say hi to your grandmother for me."_

 _"Will do! Bye Ed!" She gave him a poke before she merrily skipped away._

 _"Goodness she's such a sweet girl.." She mumbled, carrying her son up a dirt road that cut evenly between grassy hills and fields of fresh green crops._

 _"Afternoon, Miss Elric." Some old, yet beaming women greeted her as she tended to some crops. A heavy sun hat on her head of greying hair._

 _"Oh good afternoon, Mrs White." She gave a slight bow._

 _"I just saw some fancy, city-grade hover car heading down your street. Anything for you?" She raised her eyebrows in question, a small smile on her withering face._

 _"Oh." Trisha's breath suddenly bunched in her throat as her eyes felt slick with tears as she broke, from her conversation, into a run, her son still cradled in her arms. "Hohenheim.."_

 _"Dad?" He mumbled, eyes widening. "He's back?"_

 _"Yes my baby." Trisha whispered, pressing her head to his. "Yes."_

 _Finally they made it too the simple, beautiful cream house they lived in. They both regarded the dark brown, almost rectangular, vehicle sitting just on the street._

 _Trisha didn't waste a moment throwing herself inside._

 _Then the shrill scream of Alphonse pierced the air._

"Stay away from my brother!" He yelled, left hand gripping his exposed middle in pain.

Riza stood up as Roy ordered Fuery to take control of the ship.

"Hey now." He raised his hands, moving to Riza's side as she gripped a pistol in her deep pant pocket.

"Shut up!" He yelled, looking to his brother desperately. "Al let's go!"

"Brother don't-" he tried, only to get shushed by his sibling.

"No!" He moved to lunge for Riza and Roy.

Upon seeing his slight movement towards them, Riza whipped her gun out and aimed it confidently at the boy who was now frozen, looking between her and Al in distress.

"Calm down." She ordered condescendingly. "Calm down and let your brother explain."

Al gave a gentle nod before looking to the boy. "Brother, these people are Amestris soldiers."

"Dogs of the military." He snapped, but didn't move as he eyed the still drawn gun.

"They won't hurt us, Ed." Al assured, standing before carefully approaching him.

"Ed." Riza's voice dropped as she looked to him sympathetically. "That's your name."

He growled at her, making Roy step forward in defence. "Call me Edward."

"Edward." She corrected, lowering her firearm. "I'm Riza Hawkeye of the Amestris Space Military. You're aboard the starship 'Inferno.'"

"Sir." Fuery cut in, Roy glared his way in annoyance. "A ship from Xing is entering our airspace."

"Xing.." He thought for a moment, eyes turning back to Edward. "Avoid confrontation, I hear Bradley's been pissing them off recently."

"Yes sir."

"Tell me how we got here." Edward abruptly demanded, stepping forward again. Al took a hold of his upper arm.

"We found you in the Drachman Redlands. Care to explain why that is?" Roy raised his eyebrow.

Edward gave a grunt. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then we cannot help you." Riza decided coldly.

"Fine, leave us in the nearest system." He stubbornly growled, making Al hit him across the head. "Ow!"

"Brother! They can take us to the Philosophers Star!" He suddenly covered his mouth in horror. "Oops!"

"Al!" Ed made a noise of irritation, crossing his arms guilty. "You know what! Fine! We where hitchhiking through space! Our last ride left us there, beaten up, when we didn't pay their fee."

"Philosophers Star?" Roy almost laughed. "That's a children's fable."

"No it isn't!" Al looked fearful, as if that could be the truth. "Ed?"

"It's real." Ed assured him. "We need it to restore Al to his Amestrian form.."

"What." Roy did laugh that time, before putting on a high pitched voice. "With its 'oh so amazing rays of pure healing?' Bullshit."

"Captain." Riza spat. "Not helping."

"It is real, you jerk." Ed snapped. "Our.. Father... Used to study it. It spoke of it in nearly all his stupid books."

"Maybe he was a fan of make believe." Roy shook his head, smirking. "So, you want us to dump you in any system?"

"Roy!" She yelled, exhausted. "We are not abandoning them! They're kids!"

"Who're you calling a kid! I'm fifteen! I bet too you I'm just a miniature, pathetic flee! Right!" The eldest of the pair suddenly screamed.

"Don't talk to her like that!" The captain ordered.

Riza shook her head of now disheveled hair. "All of you shut up! Fuery, call Havoc in."

"Yes Captain."

"Riza." Roy gave her exasperated look. "What are we doing?"

"We're helping them get back to Amestris in one piece." She informed him, feeling safe enough to place her already lowed gun back into her belt. "Edward and Alphonse Elric, we're not coming on your-er-search for the Star, but we will transport you back to Amestris with little to no problem, understood?"

Ed gave her a weary glance. "Fine, but can you drop us in a particular sector?"

She thought for a moment of the different sectors Amestris was divided into.

The Centre Sector, built around the military.

The East Sector, built for farming and livestock.

The South Sector, built for mechanical production.

The West Sector, built for mining.

The North Sector, built for producing supplies.

Each with a capital city and then a military command not far away.

Such an organised planet, she jested to herself internally.

"Which one?" She eyed him curiously.

"East. There are people there we have to see." He informed her vaguely. "In the capital Risembool."

She gave a single nod of agreement before noticing Havoc standing in attention beside Roy. "Havoc I'm charging you with these two."

"Don't I get a say!" Roy asked, annoyed.

She shook her head. "No you gave up that right when you acted like a child."

He grumbled but didn't question it further. Knowing to trust Riza's judgment over his own.

"I want a say too." Havoc raised his hand slowly, striking blue eyes locked on the dark, gold ones of Ed who looked at him challengingly.

Al, sensing the tension, abruptly shook Havoc's hand. "Hi! Havoc was it? I'm Alphonse, call me Al!"

"Hey, yeah.." He rubbed the back of his head. "Come on then, I'm sure we can sit in the cabin or something."

"Yes that would be best." Riza looked to the boys in concern. "Seeing as you're here, you might as well get comfortable. You both must be famished."

Ed gave her an elated look, that lasted only a moment before it reverted back. "Food sounds good.."

"Al?" Riza looked to him next, he shifted uncomfortably.

"No thank you, Miss Riza. I-uh-ate before we got beaten up?" It sounded more like a question as he looked to his brother, frightened.

"Oh, okay.." She eyed him skeptically. "Get them something to eat first Havoc, then find Edward some clean clothes. Dismissed."

He gave a nod, saluting her. "Captain." Before ushering the boys out. Ed kept his cold eyes on Roy until he disappeared out the door.

"Right." The captain shook his head. "Let's get moving. I want to get rid of them as quick as possible. Hawkeye, I need you back on pilot, you move the fasted. Fuery get Falman up here, I need you both keeping an eye on those monitors for that trade station and that Xing ship. Get Breda to hurry up fixing those shitty booster cores too, I want to jump space not cruise like I'm on a fucking holiday! Clear?" His voice rose as he spoke, making Fuery unintentionally shiver in fear.

"Y-yes sir!" Quickly pushing his glasses back up his nose, he moved aside for Riza to take control before proceeding to relay the Captains commands into the intercom.

"Great, I need a drink." He murmured, clearly stressed as he rubbed his eyes lazily. "Christ."

Meanwhile Ed sat uncomfortably on a cold metallic chair in a small, windowless room coloured grey, as he ravenously ate some strange stew from a little bowl. A glass of water sitting untouched beside it. "Hell, I haven't eaten like this in ages.."

Al laughed at him. "Should I add it too my list?"

"It's not that good." Ed gave him a half smile. "Then again after this nightmare ends you'll want to try everything, won't you?"

He grinned. "Naturally."

Havoc couldn't help but smirk lightly as he watched the previously serious boys laugh in each other's company.

"So, we're heading back to Resembool straight away?" Al asked curiously.

"Yes." Ed cringed to himself. "Not looking forward to Winry's reaction though."

"She'll want to kill you." Al giggled.

"Hah hah." Ed gave him an unamused look before diving back into his meal.

"Or." Al mock thought, coming to his feet. "She may want to kiss you instead."

Stew suddenly coated the table as Ed spat it out in horror. "Huh! What the fu- hell, Al!"

Al laughed heartily. "It's only true! And you'd gladly accept."

"Yeah right!" Ed growled again, returning to his food defensively. "Winry is like our sister!"

"No, my sister more or less. But you two were never on that level." Al informed him cockily.

"Oh so sorry." Ed gave him a searing look before speaking mocking. "Oh great social scientist Alphonse."

"Pfft." Al fell into a fit of laughter, through the tears of amusement he mumbled something. "Just don't take too long to give her a big old kiss!"

"Oh shut it." Ed rolled his eyes. "What do you know, you're like ten."

"Brother I'm Fourteen!" He corrected indignantly.

Suddenly the sturdy speaker in the back corner buzzed to life as someone spoke into it. "Captain, I need assistance in the engine room."

"Falman will be with you shorty." Came the tired response of Roy.

"Hey Havoc or whatever your name was!" Ed raised his hand, catching the bored mans attention.

He raised his brows. "Yeah, what?"

"can I get another serving!" He raised his plate.

Havoc groaned. How'd he, a top notch solider, end up a babysitter for two extremely childish teenagers?


	4. Pirates

**Sorry for the late update, had a busy week. Hope you enjoy the update anyway :)**

 **I don't own FMA!**

Roy sighed as he surveyed the trade post. Busy Amestrians ran back and forth carrying large packages and clipboards. Riza walked up beside him.

"Looks fine, Sir. The man in charge informed me that they had lost their connection as the post was hit by heavy asteroids." She informed him.

He gave a groan. "Waste of time. Okay, let's get back then, I want to be home as soon as possible. Those dunces should have repaired those pathetic boosters by now, especially with a new core."

"I'd like to hope so sir." She shook her head. "I'll go check on them."

Suddenly a loud, shuttering bang sounded around the platform as the Amestrians around the pair began to scatter and scream like ants, things in their arms forgotten on the ground.

"What the hell!" Roy spat, gaining his baring as the trade post began to shake violently. "Shit, Hawkeye!"

"Sir." She nodded as she ran forward quickly, avoiding the masses of people congregating on the main platform. With a leap, she shed her jacket and took hold of a large steel crane hook connected to the clunky crane control box by a strong, thick wire. She stood firmly on the hook as if rocked calmly beneath her, before surveying the area with sharp eyes. Over the far end of the area she noted a huge, hastily black painted, ship.

Scarcely noting the destruction it had already caused with huge, barrel-like cannons, Riza swung from her perch before sprinting to meet Roy.

"Pirates." She informed him, barely out of breath as she loaded two hand guns. "I couldn't confirm a flag."

"Hm." He pulled a small circular device from his pocket before pressing a button on it. "Men, arm yourselves and meet myself and Hawkeye on the post, bring my weapon too. We've got a problem."

Roy stuffed it back into his pocket before pulling his own jacket off, claiming-like Riza-that it hindered his movement.

"Sir." Breda, holding a huge blaster, placed a fair sized gun in Roy's waiting hand.

He smirked, holding it comfortably in his grip before pulling off the safety.

Havoc, Fuery and Falman flanked him moments later. Each armed and waiting.

"Fuery, Breda and Falman defend the Amestrians. Hawkeye and Havoc, we're gonna take out their captan." Roy concluded.

"Not much of a plan." Havoc said, shrugging as he click off his own safety.

"Not much time to strategise." Roy claimed back, looking hastily to the masses of people quaking in fear near by. "Go."

"Sir." The three boys nodded, moving to surround the people and call out words of calming.

The remaining three ran to greet the ship that was now flying low over the clear blue dome made to hold in the oxygen.

"If they break that dome, we're fucked!" Havoc yelled above he commotion, noticing that the cannons were now aimed at it.

Hawkeye nodded, watching as a hatch opened below the ship as three men dressed in suits of black lowered down through the dome that, unless set otherwise, would only allow living organisms to push though. As the three dropped down a mere fifty metres before them, she took aim.

"Spread out!" Mustang ordered as his two subordinates moved to his left and right.

Riza's gun let out a shuttering bang as she pulled the trigger, her bullet planting itself firmly into one of the figures thighs. They fell with a bloodcurdling shout.

More pirates descended from the ship as Riza and Havoc took out the other two.

Another exposition sounded as the whole trade post began to shake.

"Damn it." Mustang cursed, pulling his weapon up as four of the Pirates ran forward, shouting in anger.

Riza noticed in horror that they all seemed to only want to touch her captain, she gunned another down.

Mustang shook his head before pulling the trigger, a strong trail of flame coming from the nozzle as it licked and burned the attackers who began to shout and drop. Their flesh burning quickly.

"They want you, sir!" Hovoc yelled, catching on.

After the burning bodies before him started to stop writhing and screaming shrilly in pain and agony, Mustang nodded. "I'll go on board, you two keep them back."

Riza nodded, biting back her vomit as the all too familiar smell of burning bodies and death thickened in the air.

She threw him a large, fish bowl like helmet, she stole from one of the Pirates that would save him enough air to get on board.. She hoped.

Mustang smirked at her as he pulled a hook from his side and threw it up towards the ship. The strong magnetic pull of it attaching too the side of the ship, slowly it pulled him up towards it.

Once he could swing into the hatch, Roy looked back to his team fighting the remaining pirates with an appreciative smile before finally swinging in. Passing the airlock, he pulled off the helmet and let it fall with a thud. It was dead silent inside the destroyed, dim interior. Apprehensive, Roy slowly began to scout the obliterated ship for anything. Even the bridge was empty. Shaking off the unsure chill moving up his spine, he continued his search until he came to the ships kitchen.

In the centre of the room a bolding, burly man with tattoos running up and down his strong, bare arms sat tied up on the floor. He looked up in fear then suddenly relief as he saw Roy.

Confused and concerned, Mustang pulled the tape from the man's mouth.

"Thank Christ." He whispered in hushed voice, wriggling in his "I thought you might be that freak."

Mustang looked at him in contemplation before suddenly gasping. "You're Space Pirate Oak aren't you? Wanted in 4 systems."

"Yeah." He nodded glaring in anger. "Now untie me damn it!"

"Was it mutiny?" Roy asked, ignoring his demand.

"No! Of course not! We were boarded by some skinny little bastard who commanded my crew! He gut my first mate right before me when I refused." He cringed, continuing his recount. "Made me fly us out to this trade post, I told him the military was here, but he said that was the plan."

Roy rubbed his head in confusion, before looking behind him as a loud metal echo sounded throughout the ship.

Pulling a communicator from his pocket, Roy spoke into it. "Hawkeye."

"Threat neutralised, Sir." Her voice crackled back through. "Have you apprehended the captain?"

"No, someone did it for me." He tired to keep the uneasiness from his voice. "I'll fly the ship around and into the docking bay where I'll fill you in."

"Very well, I'll open the bay doors." She claimed before the connection crackled to a halt.

"Oak, you're under arrest." Mustang claimed walking back through the ships deteriorating inside. Then he heard a chilling, dry laugh.

Spinning on his heel, Roy brandished his gun only to catch a glimpse of someone running down a hall.

 _Purple eyes._

Fearful, but more so angry, Roy gave chase, following the still cackling figure down hall after hall until his foot caught on a collapsed beam and he fell onto his stomach with a groan, he head slamming onto the metal ground with a sickening crack. The figure laughed again, disappearing down another hall until the heavy slap of their bare feet on the ground faded out. Roy closed his eyes as his vision became black.

 _Green hair._

What felt like minutes later, Roy screamed, sitting up in his.. Bed?

By the door, Fuery looked up fearfully. "Captain."

"What happened?" He demanded, rubbing the bandage on his throbbing head with tentative fingers.

"When Hawkeye didn't hear from you, havoc and her went up only to find the captain tied up and you unconscious." He informed him.

Roy shook his head. "Was there anyone else on board!"

"No." Fuery confidently exclaimed. "No one."

He groaned, dropping back down onto his bed.

"The captain did speak of an invader taking over his crew though. They apparently had green hair." Fuery laughed as if it were funny. "He must have been inebriated."

"No." Roy bit, sitting up again. "I saw them!"

Fuery glared at him as if he were slowly loosing his sanity. Roy thought he might as well be.

"Forget it, get Hawkeye for me."

Fuery nodded, disappearing out of the room before returning with Riza who glared at him worriedly. "You feeling better, captain?"

"Fine." He nodded, deftly putting his shirt back on. "Can we Jump yet?"

Riza looked behind her. "Breda should have finished it by now, I'll check."

Soon enough, after confirming they could Jump Space again, Riza walked back into the room Havoc had the boys. All three lay strewn across the room, surprisingly asleep. They were so hyper and full of questions when they bought their captain back wounded. She let herself smile before whispering something to Havoc who stirred at her feet. "Can you get some blankets?"

He gave her a dutiful nod before stretching and proceeding out of the room.

Riza sighed, looking to the pair sadly.

The blonde, Edward, looked so peaceful as he slept. As if the hatred he seemed to harbour had drained away. Leaving behind the innocent, hurt kid he was.

She had always wanted kids, but could never find the time to settle down and have a family. Ever since she pledged her services and life to Roy, he was like her family and she would follow him anywhere. Unfortunately this left her with no spare time, except for those odd days they returned from a job and Roy would go drinking with his best friend, Maes. She would visit her parents graves on those days, falling asleep between them as the evening wore on.

Roy always found her and carried her home.

With a soft smile and touched Ed's cold cheek. She could wait for Roy to reach his goal before family, surely.

"Captain."

Riza spun on her heel to see Havoc holding two large blankets. She smiled, taking them from him before draping them carefully over the pair. "Keep watch over them, Havoc. It won't be much longer."

As she walked out, she didn't miss his defeated groan.

Walking down more halls of steel, she came to the bridge where Roy sat, looking at a screen in distress. "Damn it damn it damn it!"

Fuery sat nearby, furiously typing something into a keyboard. Sweat beading on his young face.

"Sir what's wrong?" She took her usual seat beside him. "You shouldn't be up!"

"The ship rejected that shitty core they gave us." He growled, ignoring her anger. "We need to code it in or some bullshit, right?"

Fuery nodded, not wanting to spite him. "give or take, sir."

Suddenly Roy gave a whoop, smirking. "I got it, Fuery?"

"Yep it's stopping the shutdown." He sighed in relief. "Hawkeye, you taking control."

She nodded, moving to strap herself in as she pressed multiple buttons on the desktop. The intercom crackled as she spoke into it. "Preparing to Jump Space. Everyone to the bridge."

Not a moment later Breda ran into the room, a sandwich in his hand. He was closely followed by Falman and then finally Havoc and the boys who looked half asleep.

"Everyone buckle up, this ship hasn't Jumped Space in awhile." Roy ordered them, doing the same as he flicked a switch. "She might fall apart on us."

Without questioning him, everyone took a seat and pulled the leather straps around their middles.

Suddenly they felt as though someone was gripping at their insides as the view before them contorted into a blur of silver and black.

The only sounds in the room the soft hum of the ship and the erratic gasps of Al.

Ed felt as though he was about to loose his lunch, which was a shame because he ate a lot. Yet as he felt the gripping pull on his body fade, he swallowed it back.

Then he noticed the large, blue planet of Amestris in the centre. Small dots of silver, presumably ships, flanking it defensively.

"Here we go." Roy murmured, hand on his bandage again as he attempted to ignore the still prominent, stabbing pain. "Take us in, Hawkeye."

"Sir." She nodded, pulling down a large lever before taking the controls in her rough hands.

"Are we heading to Resembool?" Al asked hopefully, unstrapping himself.

"Well, it would seem awfully strange if we took our ship over the East with no explanation before capital." Riza shook her head, looking to Roy.

"I know this doesn't appeal but I have a plan to get these two where they've got to go." He informed her unhappily. "We get one week till our next mission, what if we ride down to Resembool with these two? We can ensure they get off scotch free and look for that women."

She looked up in thought slightly, before focusing back on pulling the metal vessel closer too their planet. "What's our next mission?"

"As far as I know we'll be scouting around the Sixth System with Olivier's crew." He informed her, before groaning. "That women hates me, too."

"Not too much of a stressful one, at least." She mused. "Alright, Resembool it is."

"I'll order our tickets as soon as we get back. How would you say we should hide the kids?"

"Sir, personal luggage." Fuery broke from his conversation with Havoc. "Edward and Alphonse might fit."

"What so you're calling me small!" Ed suddenly snapped, his face flushing red with anger.

"No no." He backed away, scared.

Roy shook his head. "Edward, want me to throw you out the airlock? I know you'd fit."

"Fuck you." He spat back, Roy only smirked cockily.

Al nudged his brother in the ribs, making Ed wince as elbow spikes jabbed into his flesh. "Ed! Language!"

"All of you shut it." Riza ordered. "So captain. Luggage then?"

"Sure, Havoc, Breda and Falman, take these morons down to the storage and stuff em in our biggest bags. Though you won't need one too big for short stuff over here." He pointed to a furious Ed with a smirk. "List them as my luggage and have them sent to my vehicle as soon as we land. Me and Hawkeye'll be off as soon as possible."

"Yes, Captain." Falman and Breda chorused as Havoc sat reluctantly behind them.

"Come on, Cap, I've been around them for the past eight hours or some crap!" He finally complained.

Roy sighed. "After this you won't see them again, make the most of their company. Fuery, let them know we're pulling in."


	5. Home

**Hey! So I'm having trouble keeping up with my updates, so BS will either be update every one or two weeks, depending. Thank you all :)**

 **I don't own FMA.**

Ed gave a sigh, his neck killing him as he sat in a large wooden box on an angle.

"Stupid fucking captain." He mumbled to himself, toying with the metal on his arm. Outside he heard a commotion as muffled voices spoke.

"So." A man, he guessed, spoke. "Plan A didn't work. Is B in place?"

"Yes, yes. It'll be a pain in the ass getting Mustang out of the way." Another guy replied, tiredly.

"The Creta 'invasion' ploy won't last long. He's too smart for his own good." They heaved a sigh. "Suppose we could have him hunt someone down for a week or so, hire a bounty hunter."

"Who?"

"Anyone, make some calls. I don't give a damn. Just busy him for afew months. Olivier could be an issue as well, but she's more of a rule follower. She could prove to be a help too." They gave a breathy laugh. "Regardless, put the tracker in his luggage."

"Which one?"

"Don't care, the crate. Why does he even have it! Damn pillager."

"Shit." Ed hissed, curling up more under the thick sheet Riza had placed on top of him.

The person made a noise. "Nah, what about his clothes. Bury it in a pocket."

"Whatever's easy. I'm heading back before they get curious. Later."

"See you." They replied. More shuffling was heard before a slam. The room fell silent until he heard Al, a worried edge in his voice.

"Brother, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's none of our business though." He claimed quietly before they settled back into the silence.

Mustang himself sat before the council stiffly. Eyes locked confidently on the ten or so men. "We believe Creta has nothing to do with the rebellion near Xing, their flag wasn't seen flying from any of the different ships."

"Very good, Mustang." Bradley gave him a toothy grin. "What about the pirates? You and your team apprehended them, correct?"

"Yes, on our was back my crew dropped him and the survivors off to the west planet." He said, thinking of the military prison planet west of Amestris.

"We will send some men up there to interrogate and prosecute them accordingly," Grumman, one of Bradley's council, claimed. "Did you get wounded in battle, Captain Mustang?"

Roy grinned sheepishly, shaking his head as he decided to leave his encounter with the green haired man a secret. "No, Sir. I fell whilst we were investigating the pirates ship."

Grumman laughed heartily.

Bradley himself nodded, his exposed eye flashing dangerously. "You're dismissed, Mustang. Return in six days to receive your next brief."

"Yes, Sir." He gave a salute before proceeding out. His eyes heavy. He needed a long nap.

As he rounded another corner he noted Riza standing calmly and stiffly in wait. "Sir."

"Hawkeye." He greeted her with a nod as they moved forward. "I privately ordered four tickets."

She gave a nod of understanding. "So when will we be leaving?"

"Within the hour." Roy explained, looking behind him. "We'll take those two back to my apartment before we let them out, to avoid suspicion."

"Very good sir, I'm heading back to my place to prepare my things and get Black Hayate from Rebecca's." She informed him as they paused in a hall.

He smiled at her before handing her a small parchment. "Right, we're getting on the 4:40 train to Risembool. Don't be late."

She rolled her eyes, saluting. "Please, sir, I should be telling you that."

"Hah hah." He deadpanned before finally walking down a different hall towards the grand entry.

"Afternoon, Captain Mustang." The secretary smiled at him from behind her dark wooden desk as he made his exit.

"Good afternoon to you, Yumi." He winked charmingly before pushing the large doors open and proceeding to his waiting hover-car.

It was a fancy car, sleek and silver. One of the newer models.

As he opened the door and sat on the comfortable maroon seats, he grinned. "How you doing shortass?"

In the back seat, all his stuff from their journey had been piled up. Including the two large crates Ed and Al occupied.

"Shortass!" Came the predicable reply from the older sibling. "Who're you calling a short, good for nothing little bean? Huh!"

"Brother," Al groaned, Mustang only grinned.

"Calm down, kid. Don't make me regret my decision to help you get back." He started the car that hummed to life with little sound.

Fifty minutes later, Riza walked onto the stone station clad in a simple black skirt and short sleeved blue turtleneck. Her small dog, Black Hayate, followed close behind, his tail wagging in excitement for their impending journey. After they had abolished animal allergies about fifty years ago, dogs that were well trained were allowed to use public transport with their masters.

Placing her black bag down, she surveyed the busy area for her superior. Through crowds of loud, blurry people she spotted their grey train coming, near silently.

"Of course, he isn't here." She shook her head, Black Hayate barked in response.

"Sorry what.." Someone whispered in her ear, their gravelly voice making her jump.

"Captain." She bit sourly, Mustang only grinned at her. Noticing the boys behind her superior, her face softened. "Hello boys."

"Hi Miss Riza!" Al cheered as Ed muttered a sour greeting. Riza vaguely noted that Roy had dressed Al in a large coat and hat as to cover his unusual body.

"Better get our asses into gear, we'll miss the train." Roy exclaimed the obvious before taking Riza's bag into his free hand, the other holding his own luggage. "Come on."

Dutifully the boys followed him, Al humming a tune to himself.

Riza shook her head in amusement before following the trio closely as they boarded the train.

It wasn't one of the nicest trains they had running those days, but Risembool was the poorest of all the capital cities.

The train had rough, bitten red seats from years of use and scuffed up red carpet in the walkway.

The metal frame wasn't in great shape either, with marks, dents and profanity etched into it.

It also still traveled on a side track, as opposed to the newer floating trains that only moved at breakneck speeds above a guideline in the ground as too reduce accidents.

As soon as he sat down on the stiff chair, Roy let his eyes slip closed with a satisfied groan. Riza quickly yet rigidly sat beside him, Black Hayate curling up at her feet.

"So." Ed murmured, slipping beside Al who was already looking curiously out the wide glass window currently displaying the bustling station platform.

"Sh Sh." Roy held up his hand before letting it fall on his face. "Sleep."

"You were just cruising without Jump through dead space for hours, unconscious! With your lackeys flying! How the hell are you tired!" He suddenly spat before crossing his arms over his chest unhappily, a pout on his young face.

The captain laughed to himself, fuelling Ed annoyance more as he turned to Riza in distress.

"Let him rest, Edward." Riza insisted, her cold brown eyes resting thoughtfully on her captain. "If you have questions, I'll answer them."

"I don't." He huffed, looking away.

"Then I have some for you, if you don't mind." She replied formally, folding her arms in her lap. "You're both from Resembool, am I correct?"

They nodded, Al smiled. "Yeah, it's a beautiful place. One of the only cities that still have plains of fresh terrain!"

Riza hummed, thinking. "So you're going back, does that mean you give up?"

"No." Ed spat, looking at her with those explosive golden eyes as the train jolted into movement. "Never."

"Why go back?" She leaned in curiously, Ed frowned, lifting his sleeve so his robotic arm became visible.

"I'm half machine after what those jackasses did to us." A whining 'brother' was heard from Al, but Ed continued. "They need replacing. My mechanic hopefully still lives in Resembool."

"We have repair drones on the Inferno, why not ask to use those?" She questioned, rather intrigued.

He smirked, almost proudly. "She custom made my arm and leg for me. Their data isn't in any system."

Riza smiled with him, feeling more relaxed. "Who is she?"

"Winry!" Al chimed in cheerfully, staring out to the moving blur outside.

"Winry Rockbell." Ed confirmed with a solid nod. "Our childhood friend. Her grandmothers always been the best mobile mechanic for people who can't afford fancy automail in central."

"Oh." She leaned forward, listening intently.

Ed's wistful smile fell in a heartbeat as his scowl returned. "So what business do you have in Resembool?"

She felt uncomfortable under his striking gaze, shifting in her seat. "Me and Captain Mustang have some, ah, business to attend too."

"Like?" He pressed, Al slapped his brothers knee with his large stoney hand covered by a glove. "Ow!"

"You're hopeless with women, Ed! Can't you see she's uncomfortable!" Al exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Honestly, brother."

Ed flushed, letting his head fall forward as he mumbled an apology.

Riza only shrugged, gaining her bearings. "Regardless boys, we have afew hours till we arrive, so please catch up on your sleep."

Ed gave a nod before stretching his hands above his head and yawning deeply. Al didn't reply.

"Al?" She tilted her head at him.

He gave her a weak smile. "In my mutated body I don't need to eat, or sleep."

She winced, putting a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, want me to stay up with you?"

He laughed, although it didn't show much though his stoney face, he sounded happy. "No, Miss Riza, sleep." He returned his attention to the window thoughtfully.

Before leaning back and letting her eyes fall closed, Riza saw Ed mouth her a 'thank you.'

She smiled.


	6. Hometown

**SO! The long awaited chapter 6... two weeks I said, but I suck at time keeping. So hey. Anyway this is still some lead up, I'm personally not too proud of this chapter and the lead up is dull to write but I need to set up the story and can't really write long chapters, I find it easier breaking it up. Soon, I hope, they'll be back in space and knee deep in the action.**

 **I literally can't hold in my excitement to introduce some characters, especially Mei and Ling. I have some OC's too, but they won't take up too much of the spotlight.**

 **So I'll shut up with my rambles and leave you too read.**

 **Thanks everyone :) enjoy.**

 **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Winry looked down at her dark wooden workbench thoughtfully, her face scrunched up in concentration as she toyed with some mechanical parts.

"This leg is going to be great." She murmured to herself proudly as she picked up a screwdriver and began to screw a large metal dish to the silver leg.

"Winry!" The croaky voice of her grandmother, Pinako, echoed through their house. "We have a customer at the door, get it could you?"

Winry sighed, but obliged all the same as she pulled lazily from her perch on a rickety wooden stool.

Pulling off her large, green, leather gloves, she wiped her face with the back of her hand and proceeded to the simple cream front door.

"Rockbell Automail how can I-" she paused as she opened it, her now shaking hand resting on the handle, frozen. "I- h-help you?"

"Hey Winry." Ed said nervously looking at her, his hand resting on his neck. "It's been awhile."

Al only waved, somewhat excited for what was about to happen.

As he expected, Winry threw her hand in her belt before pulling out a shining silver wrench, a murderous gleam in her usually beautiful, sky blue eyes.

Ed scarcely had time to scream as the weapon came down on his head before he collapsed in pain. "Shit!"

"Ed." Al scolded him before accepting Winry's sudden hug. "Hi, Winry!"

"You boys have a lot of explaining to do." She bit, pulling Ed up carelessly.

He groaned, hands on his head as Winry ushered them in.

"Hayate." Riza threw her bag onto the bed in her hotel room, Black Hayate barked in response. "Behave, I'm heading out."

He barked again, tail wagging as he slipping under the bed. Riza smirked before walking out and meeting her captain in the dimly lit hall.

"Alright, Elizabeth." He tested her code name before pulling something from his baggy white sleeve. Glasses. Bemused, he carefully placed them on her face. "Very nice."

She glared at him in annoyance before shaking her head, shining blonde hair falling from its half bun. "Fine, Jackson, let's go then."

He nodded, linking arms with her before they left the small, locally owned hotel casually.

"It's lovely out here." She commented, looking out to the large expanses of fresh, green grassland shaking delicately in the wind. "Reminds me of home."

He smiled grimly, thinking of her hometown now built on top of after they began to modernise the less fortunate cities and towns. "That place was beautiful."

"Yes." She hummed, turning to him as they continued their slow walk. "Once you've gotten promoted I'd like to move out here."

He snorted a laugh. "Well Elizabeth, lets hope I get that promotion soon, before these fields get demolished."

She nodded as they fell into a comfortable silence, both walking down a steep hill towards a small cluster of stone and wood houses and businesses.

Suddenly a loud beeping made Roy jump. In annoyance he pulled a small circular dish from his back pocket, he pressed in a small red button angrily.

"Don't break your communicator, Jackson." Riza scolded lightly, looking out to the view once again in awe.

"He found it." He mumbled as he ignored her jest, pressing afew choice buttons on his communicator.

Winry sighed, screwing a large bolt into Ed's arm. He looked away in annoyance. "Ed you moron. Stop breaking my handiwork!"

"Stop building crappy handiwork then." He spat back, mocking her in a squeaky voice.

Winry's hands stopped their work as her, now dark and murderous, eyes turned towards him. He gulped, raising his flesh hand in surrender.

"So Winry." Al said awkwardly, sitting on a stool in the corner. "What have you been doing these past few months."

She laughed bitterly, her hands deftly piecing Ed's arm back together again. "Oh you know, building automail, getting an education, worrying about you idiots!"

Suddenly she dropped her tools, standing up from her crouch. Ed cringed as tears filled her wide eyes.

Al noticed it too. "Winr-"

"No!" She yelled, grinding her teeth as the tears welled up. "Do you know how it feels when two people you care about so much just disappear without a word! Then you find out they've been gallivanting around hostile systems looking for fictional miracles and serial murders!"

Ed growled, meeting her gaze as he rose to his feet. "Hey! We only want to avenge our mother and fix our mistakes!"

"Edward!" She cried, grabbing his left arm. "Please, what happened was a horrible thing! But you don't have to go killing yourselves to prove nothing!"

"There is something to prove!" He countered, still glowering at her. "I will prove that I can fix my brother!"

"Ed.." She shook her head of sunny blonde hair. "Stop being so brash for two seconds."

He glared at her for a moment, insisting she continue.

She did, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "What happened was cruel and truly unforgiving, but please don't be so reckless or thoughtless."

He sighed, wiping a tear from his own eye. "I can't sit still when I can do something."

"Find a way to protect yourselves." She said, picking up all her tools again.

Al, who had sat awfully quietly the whole time listening too their bickering, shifted. "Brother, Mustang!"

"No way in hell." Ed growled, turning on his heel to death stare his brother.

"Who's Mustang?" Winry, looked up curiously.

Ed fake gagged, as Al answered her. "The military captain that saved us from Drachma's Redla-" his brother covered his mouth before smiling sheepishly to Winry who's eyes became dark again.

"Why the heck were you in Drachma Redlands! Is that how you got water damage in my automail and those bruises and cuts!" She began in a slow, dangerous voice that made Ed shiver. "You said you got them when you ran into a tree by mistake before falling into a lake. How did I believe that, you're an awful lier, moron!"

"Yeah okay our last ride abandoned us when we didn't have enough Cenz to pay them. Who cares!" He shook his head as if it meant nothing.

She sighed before smiling and finally laughing. The brothers openly stared as if she had gone mad. "Let's go, Granny might need help making the food."

With that she bolted up the stairs from her workbench in the basement.

Ed looked to Al in complete confusion.

"she's upset." Al informed him, standing up and gathering his things.

"Bull, that's so why she was laughing." Ed commented sarcastically.

"You really are hopeless." He sighed, smiling, as best he could, at Ed who still looked at him with mock malice. "Come on, let's go help Granny!"

"I'm not helping that shrivelled up prune of a women!" He bit, but followed his brother up the stairs all the same.

"Brother." Al looked to him seriously for a moment, stopping halfway up the creaky staircase. "If we want to find the star, we need to find some way back out their. We can't hitchhike again. We have no more Cenz."

"We can ask Winry and Granny." Ed decided, brushing it off and trying to push past his brother who still stood like a wall between him and the exit.

"No." He bit, leaning forward. "We should ask Captain Mustang!"

"But-"

"Ed, please. Winry wants us safe, the military can't let kids get hurt."

"He won't let us, we're not old enough."

"You're sixteen soon. Isn't that the age?"

Ed sighed, thinking. "Fine, Mustang doesn't follow rules anyway."

Al made a pleased sound as he hopped up the stairs cheerfully, as if the seriousness he had adopted simply melted away.

His brother growled, following behind as he dragged his feet. The metal one slamming loudly into the wooden floor.

"Can we use the phone granny!" Al called out, looking around for the short women.

A croaky voice met him in an authoritative, but loving way. "Yes yes."

Al smirked, taking the communication device and dialling in a number. "Hi, is there a Roy Mustang there?"

A timid voice returned, that of assumably a young girl. "Uhh, no, no one by the name of Mustang checked in.."

"Oh?" Ed walked over, listening in as Al replied.

"He said he would be staying at that hotel with his, uh, friend Riza Hawkeye and their dog." He said, the sound of clicking being heard on the other side.

"The only couple we have checked in with a dog is Mr and Mrs Orange. They're not in at the moment either."

Ed fought the urge to laugh, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle it.

Al hit him. "Please can they ring us back when they return?"

The women made a positive hum. "Of course."

Al bid his goodbye before letting it slip back down onto the bench. "Well, okay."

"Orange, huh?" Ed shook his head. "Damn that man is stupid."

"Dinner!" Pinako called out.

Ed grinned as he rubbed his stomach, not noticing the flash of disappointment across his brothers stoney features.

"I'll ask you again!" Mustang, was stood in an old library across town, yelled down towards the cowering man behind the desk. "Where is that file!"

"We d-don't have a file by that title sir!" He covered his bolding head.

"Bullshit, I know you do!" Roy growled, taking a knife from his pocket and pressing it into the man's cheek. He whimpered.

"Okay! A women took it weeks ago."

"Who!" He growled, baring his teeth as he pushed the blade against his cheek harder, a small trickle of blood running down his bony face and over his chin.

"I, she d-didn't give me a name! Only the order not to tell anyone she took I-it!" He cried. "Please, l-let me live!"

Fighting the urge to spit, Roy dropped the knife from the man's face before looking to Hawkeye who stood at the door keeping watch. "It was her."

She nodded, adjusting her glasses as they walked out and into the darkness and back to their hotel, where the timid brunette at the desk smiled at the pair.

"Mr and Mrs Orange, how was your evening?"

Roy smirked charmingly. "Lovely, thank you."

As the pair proceeded to their room on the second floor, the girl made a noise. "There was a phone call for the two of you whist you were gone, would you like to respond now?"

"Send me the number on my com." Roy held up his standard communicator, covering the military symbol printed in silver on the front with his glove clad thumb.

"Of course, have a good night sir." The girl fumbled as she pulled out the hotel's communicator.

Entering their room, both soldiers collapsed on the bed. Black Hayate jumping enthusiastically on Riza's stomach.

She smiled, petting the animal lovingly. "I'll walk you tomorrow, I promise."

"Change of plans, Hawkeye." Roy exclaimed, studying his communicator. "Maes found the file quicker than we thought, so we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I need to figure out where she'd take that file."

"Very good, Sir." She shed her glasses before tying her hair back up and petting her dog again, whispering promise of a morning walk.

"Hello who is this?" Roy held his device up to his ear as someone responded. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Pinako this must be a wrong number."

Pinako nodded at the device, about to hang up before Ed yelled and rounded the corner. Determination in his striking eyes. "Granny!"

"Oh micro bean, for you is it?" She cackled, a pipe resting on her lower lip.

With a growl, Ed murmured 'hag' before taking the rather old fashioned phone. "Hi."

"Ah." Roy grinned wolfishly. "Shortass, what can I do for you?"

"Stop calling me a short little grain of pathetic sand!" He snapped, making Roy roll his eyes.

"Spit it out, kid, I'm busy."

"Me and Al want to join your crew."

A moment passed before Roy burst into laughter making Ed extremely mad. "Edward, you're kidding."

"I'm not!" Ed shot back with a growl.

"How old are you anyway, you need to be sixteen to legally join the space military." Roy informed him coolly.

"Sixteen in two weeks." He offered vaguely attempting to recall his birthday. "Can't they let it slide?"

Roy snickered, saying more to himself. "Bradley probably wouldn't care, he loves a big ass army."

"So?" Ed probed.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Roy replied. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Bradley probably won't mind with you, but Alphonse being like, what, thirteen, might be a hassle."

"Fourteen." Ed corrected bitterly.

Roy ignored him. "But I'll see what I can sort out."

"Do you promise." The teenager sourly mumbled.

"Yes, you have my word." Roy grinned to himself. "We're going back to Central tomorrow afternoon, our business finished earlier than we thought, so if you're coming don't be late. Consider bringing your mechanic too, they might be useful if all your gear is handmade."

The blonde shook his head, even if Roy couldn't see it. "No way, I don't want her getting hurt."

Roy laughed again as he prepared to hang up. "Alright half metal moron, see you tomorrow."


End file.
